A variety of different configurations of elevator systems having at least one elevator car and at least one counterweight are known. The at least one elevator car can be displaced vertically upward and downward in the shaft by means of a cable arrangement or a belt arrangement. The cable arrangement or belt arrangement may be guided over a traction sheave which, together with a drive motor which makes the traction sheave rotate, forms a drive device for the elevator car. In order to compensate for its weight, the elevator car is coupled to a counterweight via the cable arrangement or belt arrangement.
If such elevator systems are used in very high buildings, then the cable arrangement or belt arrangement has a very great length. This may result in the cable arrangement or belt arrangement being caused to vibrate for example by movement of the building in which the elevator system is installed. Building movements of this kind can be brought about by wind loading or, for example, also by earthquakes. The vibration results in the cable arrangement or belt arrangement being deflected in the horizontal direction. There is a risk here of a cable portion or belt portion colliding with a component of the elevator system, and so the cable portion or belt portion or also the component of the elevator system might be damaged.
In order to limit horizontal deflection of a cable portion or belt portion, WO 92/17396 proposes the use of a limiting member which can be pivoted about a horizontal pivot axis and can be positioned laterally on a cable portion or belt portion in order to limit the horizontal deflection of the same. If the limiting member is positioned laterally alongside a cable portion or a belt portion as the elevator car is travelling upward or downward, then it may be the case that the cable portion or belt portion executes a movement relative to the limiting member and slides along the limiting member. This, in turn, may result in the cable portion or belt portion working the limiting member mechanically. The limiting member therefore has to have a high level of mechanical strength in order to avoid damage. Moreover, it is also possible for the cable portion or belt portion to be damaged if it slides along the limiting member.
Therefore, a need exists for elevator systems that prevent damage to limiting members or cable or belt portions in the event a cable or belt portion is deflected horizontally.